


Entre ellos y Javier.

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Drug Cartel, Government, Hitmen, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mexico, Politics, ignoré al cien que chicharito está calvo ahora, lieutenants - Freeform, para la confederaciones le va a crecer el cabello de nuevo stfu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: Héctor desea mantener un perfil bajo luego de los fuertes problemas entre el cártel del que forma parte y el nuevo partido independiente que ha ganado la gobernatura en la frontera, pero cuando el gobernador de Jalisco le hace elegir entre involucrarse de lleno en el conflicto o proteger a toda costa al hijo de este, tendrá que enfrentarse a un pasado que jamás creyó tener que afrontar de nuevo; ¿Acaso va a cuidar una vez más a su primer enamoramiento platónico?





	

En época de huracanes, los cielos de Jalisco eran nublados y el clima bochornoso; no habían sido días buenos para él ni para nadie.  
  
Para Héctor, rechazar el café y cigarrillos a la camarera era un intento de cuidarse, pues a diferencia de varios en el negocio, nunca había sido un hombre de excesos, y menos deseaba serlo ahora. La semana pasada, el gobierno de Nuevo León había investigado propiedades, investigaciones donde habían encontrado relaciones con el narcotráfico y una gran lista de comprometidos.  
  
La noticia seguía en primeras planas, pero la información importante era sólo para autoridades y gente de influencia. Gente involucrada, por eso estaba nervioso. Agregándose, los cargamentos eran cada vez más difíciles de llevar al otro lado, y ahora que uno de los estados fronterizos tenía un gobierno no aliado, la cantidad de detenciones marcaba historia para el Cártel.  
  
Sabía que las cosas no pintaban bien para su bando, por eso se mantenía en trabajos simples.  
  
  
—Señor… –Llamaba su asistente.  
  
—¿Uh?  
  
—Tiene una visita.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
—El señor Hernández Gutiérrez. Le llama a la puerta.  
  
—¿Lo invitaste a pasar?  
  
—Sí, pero él desea verle en la puerta.  
  
  
Usualmente, el negarse a entrar hubiese sido motivo de alarma, pero se trataba de alguien de confianza.  
  
—Dile que voy enseguida. Y ofrécele algo de beber.  
  
  
Llamaba Javier Hernández Gutiérrez, gobernador de Jalisco y esposo de la senadora Silvia Balcázar. Cincuenta y tantos años, cliente de confianza y quien le había apadrinado desde su entrada a las redes de la ilegalidad. Había trabajado para él en muchas ocasiones; tenía tiempo sin hablarle, aunque podía suponer la razón de su visita.  
  
Una de sus amas de llaves mantenía la puerta entreabierta para atender al hombre, que indudablemente lucía nervioso.  
  
  
—¡Héctor!  
  
—¡Don Hernández! Buenas tardes, cuánto tiempo.  
  
  
Apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Algo informal.  
  
  
—Tú sabes, hijo. Han sido tiempos duros últimamente –Comentaba con una preocupación menos amigable de la que deseaba escuchar.  
  
—Sí . Parece que ahora todos tenemos problemas.  
  
—Justo de eso vengo a hablarte.  
  
  
Directo al punto. El hombre parecía apresurado y ansioso. Eso sí era discordante con su personalidad.  
  
  
—¿Qué… pasó, señor?  
  
—Tú sabes que las cosas andan difíciles. Desde que los independientes gobiernan Nuevo León, todo lo que tenga uno allá se lo lleva la chingada.  
  
—Me imagino, señor.  
  
—Muchos estamos en la lista y… aunque uno no quiera, hay que cuidarse.  
  
—¿Usted está en la lista?  
  
  
Sabía la respuesta, pero no deseaba delatarse. Valía la pena pretender enterarse apenas de los sucesos de la semana pasada y escuchar la extensa explicación del gobernador a cambio de no verse tan inmiscuido en los hechos, porque de hecho no quería estarlo.  
  
  
—… Desafortunadamente, necesito un favor.  
  
—No lo sé, señor. La verdad, ahorita no estoy buscando más trabajo.  
  
—Es algo importante. Personal. No lo veas como dinero, hijo, sino como algo de familia. Confío en ti como un hijo.  
  
—¿De qué se trata?  
  
—¿Te acuerdas de Javier, mi hijo?  
  
  
Javier. Claro que lo recordaba: su padre lo había contratado para cuidarle en ocasiones, hace años. Sin que él lo supiera, Héctor le había protegido en varias ocasiones: primer aparición en la política, primer viaje al extranjero. Héctor había sido incluso aquel extraño regresándole al hotel en su primer borrachera, aquel extraño que había terminado besando por horas en el auto, cuando ambos creían que jamás tendrían que volver a verse. Javier, que había sido su primer amor platónico.  
  
  
—Sí…  
  
—Si relacionan al partido, mi familia está en peligro. Necesitaré que Javier se quede contigo, que lo cuides mientras nos zafamos de esta.  
  
—Disculpe, don Hernández. La verdad, no estoy en ese lío y no quiero meterme con el gobierno independiente, me gustaría ayudarlo pero…  
  
—Exactamente por eso te ofrezco este trato, Héctor. Para no tener que meterte en esto a la fuerza yo.  
  
—Señor…  
  
—Mira, Héctor, no quisiera que un sicario con futuro terminara preso tan rápido…  
  
  
Era una amenaza directa, pero, ¿Qué castigo era peor, personalmente?  
  
  
—¿Cuándo tendría que empezar…?  
  
—Mi hijo está en el carro. ¡Javier!  
  
  
Apenas fuera del auto, Héctor estaba en blanco. Sus ojos, sus rasgos, eran los mismos, pero él había crecido tanto.  
  
  
—Javier, te presento a Héctor Moreno. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble,que pretendía ser de 500 palabras y terminó en 700 xdperdónperdón, es para el desafío de clichés de la pagina Es de fanfics. Espero que sea agradable e interesante y, quién sabe, a lo mejor después salga algo más largo, pero por ahora dejémoslo en un drabble :)


End file.
